


Night Out on the Town

by guineamania



Series: Hurt Comfort Bingo [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nausea, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one of their few and far between, free nights, Poe decides to introduce them to how the squadron pass the nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: Stout and Nausea

It had been a long time since the Resistance’s elite team had been able to take a break. Kylo Ren had been on an angry rampage taking out New Republic citadels across the galaxy. Poe, Rey and Finn just hadn’t been able to take him out despite thwarting most of his schemes. “Come on, tonight we are free!” Poe exclaimed, dragging both Finn and Rey through the corridors of the base.

“You know I would just rather get some sleep,” Rey sighed, they had returned from another raid only a few hours ago and she was really looking forward to nice warm bath, one of her favourite things now she could, and going to bed early.

“Nope, you two have not experienced all the base has to offer,” Poe continued as Rey looked pleadingly at Finn. Finn just shrugged, letting himself be pulled along in Poe’s exuberance. “We aren’t just a military, we’re a family,” Poe continued, pulling them into the mess hall which was bustling with activity. Beer was following a plenty and music blared out filling the room with a cacophony of sounds. Both Finn and Rey were just stood in the doorway gawping at the sight that met them. Neither had ever seen anything like this before. It was so happy and vibrant. “Dameron!” a shouted hailed from one of the smaller groups and Finn recognised them as some of the Black Squadron. “Finally convinced the newbies to join us,” Snap laughed, a far cry from the man in the control room. It seemed the group were absorbed in some form of card game. Finn hadn’t even noticed Poe had left until he returned with three, what Finn could only assume were, beers. Rey hesitantly took one as he did and they both made a silent pact to drink at the same time. The both took a tentative sip as Poe down at least a third of his. Rey gaged and Finn nearly spit his all over the floor, but despite the initial horrid taste, a warm flowed through him and the after taste wasn’t too bad. Maybe Poe had the right idea in drinking it quickly.

 

Finn moaned as the light bombarded him. Nausea rolled in his stomach and he weakly protested someone dragging him out of bed but was quickly distracted by the floor spinning in front of him. After nearly emptying his stomach all over the bathroom floor, Finn was slightl more conscious and recognised his abuser as Poe. “I want to sleep,” Finn slurred slightly, his eyes squeezed shut to remain in the blissful darkness.

“No, you need to get some food in you and then you can sleep,” Poe argued, coaxing Finn into eating what looked like some form of meat hiding in a pile of grease. Despite the overwhelming odds to the contrary, the meal did actually make him feel slight better as Poe decided it would be quicker to carry Finn back to bed. However as Poe tucked him in, he didn’t recognise it as his own room. This fact was confirmed by Rey latching onto his midriff and resting her head on his chest. Poe sotly kissed the drunken duo on the forehead before he turned off the light and they both drifted to sleep in each other’s embrace. That was the last time they were letting Poe talk them into a night out with the squadron.


End file.
